Mereka yang Tersisihkan
by Shina Suzuki
Summary: Tersisihkan tidak selamanya buruk. Terkadang hal itu mempertemukanmu dengan sesuatu hal yang baru, termasuk juga cinta. Crack; Kou/Rise.


**A/N: **Mungkin saat ini anda semua sedang berpikir, 'pairing macam apa ini?' well, emang iya ini crack pairing se-crack-crack-nya. Tapi tunggu dulu! Sebelum anda ngebunuh saya, biar saya jelaskan terlebih dahulu. Kemaren saya muter-muter di Infantrum, lalu menemukan suatu post. Post itu mengandung tulisan 'kou/rise'. Dan... TIBA-TIBA SAYA JATUH CINTA SAMA CRACK PAIRING INI! UWEEENG! -dilindes becak- Saya benar-benar berterimakasih sama **heylalaa**-san yang udah mencetuskan pairing ituu *w* Kalo anda nggak suka sama crack pairing, silahkan tekan tombol back dan carilah bacaan yang lain. Oke? /plak

Ehm! Pokoknya, setelah terpaku selama dua menit di depan layar, tiba-tiba saya langsung dapet ide. Dan begitulah, fic ini pun tercipta. Well, enough of my rambling, now to the main story! Yeey! -disumpel sampah-

Oh iya, itu POV-nya diganti tiga kali, mulai dari Kou, Rise, terus ke POV biasa. Maaf kalo bingung TT_TT

**Disclaimer: **Persona 4 © ATLUS, dan pairing Kou/Rise saya dapat dari lala-san. Saya cuma minjem.

**Warning: **OOC berat, crack pairing alert, bahasa rusak, gaje, pointless, abal, maksa, nista.

* * *

**.:Mereka yang Tersisihkan:.**

Selama ini aku selalu mikir bahwa mungkin aku ini orang paling sial di dunia. Yah, mau gimana lagi, rasanya banyak banget masalah yang menimpa diriku yang malang ini. Dimulai dari masalah dengan keluargaku—iya sih, emang berakhir baik, tapi tetep aja rasanya gimana gitu. Dua bulan yang lalu, gosip tentang Yosuke pacaran dengan Chie merebak tapi aku nggak mau langsung percaya. Ya iyalah! Aku menyukai Chie, masa' aku langsung percaya sama gosip begituan tentang dia? Tapi karena penasaran, jadi aku tanya ke Kanji, berandalan teman dekat mereka. Dan tau nggak apa jawabannya?

"Mereka memang pacaran kok, lagian si Yosuke-senpai waktu itu nembaknya di depan kami berlima! Terus mukanya _priceless _banget waktu itu, bener-bener tontonan menarik! Hahaha!"

Sumpah deh, rasanya seperti dibacok lima belas kali dari belakang. Mana si Kanji pake acara ketawa-ketiwi segala, lagi! Pingin rasanya jeduk-jedukin kepala ke tembok saat itu juga, tapi nanti aku malah dikira gila. Apa? Aku memang rada gila? Terserahlah.

Pokoknya waktu itu aku depresi berat sampe-sampe Daisuke bingung setengah idup. Dia berusaha menghiburku, tapi sayangnya dia GAGAL TOTAL. Yang ada malah bikin aku tambah depresi.

Kenapa? Soalnya dia ngebagi-bagi kabar bahagianya ke aku, bahwa dia jadian dengan Ai si manajer klub sepak bola. _Oh, what a great way to cheer someone whose heart was just broken_. Sampe pengen kutonjok muka sok _innocent_-nya itu. Memang nggak jadi kutonjok, tapi kulempar pake kaleng jus. Ha.

Yang pasti, semenjak saat itu aku merajuk nggak mau _hang out _lagi bareng Daisuke. Secara otomatis aku juga jadi nggak bisa curhat sih sama dia, tapi biarlah! Masih ada Souji, kok!

Jadi kucoba telepon Souji. Herannya, tu anak nomornya sibuk terus. Setelah dua puluh lima kali nyobain nelpon, akhirnya kesambung juga. Dia minta maaf karena nomornya terkesan selalu sibuk. Penasaran, kutanya kenapa.

Apa jawabannya?

"Aku keasyikan ngobrol sama si Naoto, siih... jadiii..."

Bagus, Souji. Bagus banget, kau buat sahabatmu yang sudah depresi ini jadi tambah depresi.

Dan panggilan itu pun langsung kuakhiri.

Itu cuma sebagian kecil dari berbagai macam kesialan yang kualami. Pingin deh rasanya bunuh diri, tapi aku masih punya banyak banget impian yang pengen kucapai. Lagian, bunuh diri nggak menyelesaikan masalah. Aku nggak mau gentayangan gara-gara masalah ini.

Tapi, segala macam pemikiran itu hilang ketika aku bertemu dengan dia.

* * *

Huu! Sebel! Kenapa aku selalu sial, siih? Wartawan-wartawan sialan itu masih juga ngejer-ngejer aku! Aku sudah pensiun jadi penyanyi, guobloook!

Biasanya kalo depresi kayak gini, aku bakalan curhat sama Nao-chan. Tapi sejak Souji-senpai pulang ke Tokyo, dia jadi sibuk. Oh, bukan, bukan sibuk sama pekerjaan, tapi sibuk nelponin senpai, nanyain keadannya dan blah blah blah lainnya. Bagus, bagus banget.

Kayaknya Nao-chan nggak sadar kalo aku sebel sama dia gara-gara itu. Udah seminggu ini aku merajuk, dan kayaknya dia tetep nggak nyadar. Graaaah! Naotoooo, kamu itu udah bikin aku patah hati tau nggak! Kamu rebut Souji-senpai yang kucintai dengan sepenuh hati itu dariku! Wuoooh! Iya sih, nggak ngerebut, tapi pokoknya aku jadi nggak bisa terlalu akrab sama dia. Ntar kamu yang cemburu, nah lo! Aku juga kan yang pusing. Cish.

Yosuke-senpai dan Chie-senpai juga sama aja, mereka terlalu terbuai dalam dunia milik mereka berdua. Huu, aku jadi iri. Aku juga pengen kayak gitu, tapi apa daya, aku sudah nggak punya lagi tempat untuk bermanja. Obaa-san ada sih, tapi dia 'kan sudah tua. Nggak pantes banget kalo aku mau manja-manja ke dia, apalagi aku sudah mulai dewasa. Akulah yang harus memanjakan Obaa-san di hari tuanya, ya nggak? Iyaaa!

Rasanya dunia ini nggak adil. Aku ngerasa aku selalu sial, rasanya jarang banget aku bisa tertawa lepas kayak orang-orang. Aku sudah _give up _dari dunia _entertainment_. Aku juga sudah _give up _dengan cintaku ke Souji-senpai, karena dia pasti nggak mau melepas Naoto. Temen-temenku pada sibuk sendiri, Souji-senpai dan Naoto—juga Yosuke-senpai dan Chie-senpai kesibukannya mirip-mirip begitulah. Kanji dan Teddie mulai pedekate sama Yukiko-senpai, sementara aku? Aku di sini, duduk sendirian nggak ada temen ngobrol. Graoo.

Makanya aku berpikir, mungkin aku ini orang paling apes sedunia?

Kali aja ya. Krik.

Aku juga sempet mikir kalo aku bakalan selalu gagal dalam cinta. Gagal, gagal, gagal, dan terus menerus gagal. Harapanku ke Souji-senpai waktu itu memang terlalu besar, seharusnya aku nggak sengarep itu jadi aku nggak sedepresi ini sekarang.

Tapi, segala macam pikiran itu hilang ketika aku bertemu dengan dia.

* * *

Mereka merasa bahwa mereka berdua cocok. Mereka berdua sama-sama merasa gagal dalam cinta, dan juga sama-sama merasa kesepian. Jadi, mereka pun memutuskan untuk menjadi teman dan saling menghibur. Pertemanan yang diawali dengan rasa kecewa karena tidak berhasil mendapatkan hati orang yang disukai itu lama-kelamaan kian berkembang, menjadi suatu ikatan persahabatan yang terasa tidak akan lepas dari mereka.

Dan persahabatan mereka itu baru berjalan tidak lebih dari tiga minggu. Namun mereka begitu akrab seperti sudah saling mengenali satu sama lain sejak kecil, dan oh—betapa mereka merasa senang mengetahui bahwa bukan hanya mereka yang mengalami kekecewaan seperti itu.

Berdua, mereka bertukar pengalaman dan cerita, berbagi kebahagiaan dan kesedihan. Mereka tidak pernah peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang sekitar mereka. Teman adalah teman, bukan? Tidak peduli laki-laki atau perempuan.

Sampai suatu ketika, muncul suatu perasaan lebih di hati mereka.

Mungkin ini yang dikatakan sebagai persahabatan yang menjadi cinta?

Dan betapa perasaan itu meluap dan kian menguat ketika masing-masing menyatakan perasaan mereka. Euforia meliputi keduanya.

Kemudian di pagi hari berikutnya, ia—Kou Ichijo, menggengam tangannya—Rise Kujikawa, dan lalu mengantarkannya sampai ke kelasnya, diikuti oleh berbagai macam pandangan dan komentar orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Namun mereka tidak peduli. Masa bodoh dengan perkataan orang lain, yang penting mereka bahagia.

Dulu, keduanya adalah orang yang tersisihkan. Mereka tidak mengenal satu sama lain dan tenggelam dalam kekecewaan masing-masing. Sekarang, mereka bersama. Bukankah kegagalan adalah suatu awal dari keberhasilan?

Beberapa bulan kemudian, salah satu dari mereka merayakan hari kelahirannya.

Kekasihnya memberikan sebuah boneka beruang manis berbulu cokelat.

Dan sebagai ucapan terima kasih, satu kecupan hangat yang menyatukan bibir mereka diberikan padanya.

**.:Fin:.**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **AAAH APA INIIII GAJE DAN NGEGOMBAL BANGET UWEEEEEH -nangis darah-

Saya kok jadi ngerasa nggak ngeh sendiri sih bacanya -_-" aaa ancur bangeeet fluffy-nya gagal total dan penggantian POV-nya juga kagak jelaaaaas weeengs ;A;

Ehm. Dan saya tahu kalau saya menjanjikan chapter 17 dari sebuah fanfic, tapi... masih belom selese... hehe... he? -dilempar sepatu-

Ugh. Udah deh, pokoknya makasih banget kalo udah baca fic ini~ XD anyway, **review**?


End file.
